headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Justice League: Injustice for All (Part 1)
"Injustice for All" is the eighteenth episode of the animated superhero series Justice League. It is the first part in a two-chapter story-arc. The episode was directed by Butch Lukic with a script written by Stan Berkowitz. It first aired on Cartoon Network on Saturday evening on September 6th, 2002. Starring the voices of First screen * Kevin Conroy as Batman * Maria Canals as Hawkgirl * Susan Eisenberg as Wonder Woman * Phil LaMarr as Green Lantern * Carl Lumbly as J'onn J'onzz * George Newbern as Superman * Michael Rosenbaum as Flash Second screen * Clancy Brown as Lex Luthor * Mark Hamill as The Joker * Ian Buchanan as Ultra Humanite * Oliva d'Abo as Star Sapphire * Steven McHattie as Shade * Sheryl Lee Ralph as Cheetah * Efrain Figueroa as Copperhead * Jason Marsden as Snapper Carr * Grant Heslov as Doctor * Ashley Edner as Trina Notes & Trivia * The Justice League of America was created by writer Gardner Fox and artist Mike Sekowsky. They first appeared in ''The Brave and the Bold'' #28 in March, 1960. * Voice actress Maria Canals-Barrera is credited as Maria Canals in this episode. * Voice actor Stephen McHattie is credited as Steven McHattie in this episode. * Voice actress Olivia d'Abo's name is mis-spelled as Oliva D'Abo in this episode. * Solomon Grundy appears in this episode, but has no speaking lines. * This is the first animated appearance of the Barbara Minerva version of the Cheetah. In DC Comics, the character first appeared in ''Wonder Woman'', Volume 2 #9. A previous iteration of the original Cheetah was a recurring villain on episodes of Challenge of the Super Friends. * Hawkgirl and Martian Manhunter are the only Justice League members who do not have a corresponding foe represented in the Injustice Gang. Allusions * This is the first appearance of Lex Luthor in his purple and green costume, signifying a distancing from his "businessman" archetype, and pushing him further into the "criminal mastermind" trope. His color scheme is reminiscent of the Lex Luthor who appeared on Challenge of the Super Friends. * Lex Luthor tells the Ultra Humanite, "Et tu, Humanite?". This is a reference to the famous line from Shakespeare's Julius Caesar, spoken by Caesar to Brutus, whom he realizes has betrayed him. Quotes * Hawkgirl: That's fast. * The Flash: Fastest man alive. * Hawkgirl: Which might explain why you can't get a date. .... * Doctor: Luthor a chart My tests indicate you have a rare form of blood poisoning. * Lex Luthor: Impossible! * Superman: Remember that chunk of Kryptonite you carried around for years? * Lex Luthor: What about it? Kryptonite only affects you. * Doctor: Actually, we're finding it can affect humans, too. But only if they're exposed over a long period. eyes widen in horror * Lex Luthor Superman This is *your* fault! All of it! chart at Superman What's the treatment? Radiation? Chemo? * Doctor: Unfortunately, there is no cure. * Lex Luthor: Then find one! Price is no object! * Doctor: I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do. It's terminal. * Lex Luthor: Happy, Superman? * Superman: Lex, if there's anything I can do... * Lex Luthor: You've done more than enough! .... * Martian Manhunter: So much for your image of the benevolent businessman. This is the end of an era. * Lex Luthor: The end of your era, maybe! See also External Links * * * * * Category:Justice League/Episodes Category:Justice League/Season 1 episodes Category:2002/Episodes Category:September, 2002/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified